


Festivals and Parties

by KtheKid



Series: Book of Horrors [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: After enjoying the night of taking Tenzin kids to the festival, Team Avatar hit the club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANeonChicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANeonChicken/gifts).



> How about Korra and Asami trick or treating as Starfire and Robin from teen titans, and it has them trick or treating as a couple and maybe meeting Bolin and Mako, and Opal later and going out to a club?

Republic City is known for being the most lively and advanced in technology, but today it's two times more than that. Today the city is celebrating the dead; family members, friends, and the generations whom came before us. Even the Spirit World animals came to the material world to enjoy this day.

The Obon Festival stared at high noon, people filled the streets. Vendors selling masks, costumes, and sweets.

This isn't the first spiritual festival I been to, back home the Water Tribe would have one every year, but here in the city without the watchful eyes of the Chieftain. It's  _new_.

People gave me presents for being the reincarnation of the previous Avatars.

A large majority I had to give back or donate because Tenzin said 'I should do my job and expect no rewards from it'. It's not like I told them to do it, they just appeared on the doorsteps.

It felt like yesterday when I was fighting Amon, my uncle, the Red Lotus.

Being stuck in that wheelchair, damn I hated that chair, trying to go up an ice ramp is the top of the list of hardest thing I ever done, and don't let me get started on Kuriva. How that woman became drunk with power is beyond me.

I'm just greatful those days have passed. Now I can truly relax without looking over my shoulder every two seconds.

* * *

In my room at the Air Temple I was looking into the full body mirror at my costume. I wore a tight red shirt with a large yellow K that was recently sown (by Pema) on the left side of my chest, that have earth green sleeves.

The pants are also the same greenish color, that have a yellow belt going through the loops, and black steel ankle-high boots. All I need to do now is put on the yellow and black cape.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

The light knocks at the door pulled me away from the mirror. Thinking that its Tenzin telling me to bring the kids back at a set time or talk me into not going.

My face was turned into a scowl before I even opened the door. But instead of a bald head man with an airrow on his head, it was my girlfriend Asami Sato.

A hard working inventor, investor, engineer, and everything in between. A full definition of a tall and sexy independent woman.

She wore a purple crop top shirt that hugged her breast tightly, showing a flat but strong stomach and the curves of her hips. The silver chestplate that she wears around her neck hides the cleavage that I desperately wanted to see, but my eyes wonder lower to beautiful unscared creamy pale thighs that's shown between a small skirt and knee high boots.

I wasn't able to fully enjoy the sight before my vision became obstructed by her moving my head up to her eye-level. "My eyes are up here."

I felt the blood rise to my face covering it in a blush. Sharp jade green eyes staring at me with amusement and a smirk filled with mischief.

The hand that was under my chin, moved painstakingly slow down my neck, the cool metal of her bracers made it hard to contain a shiver. It continued to the middle of my chest, the applied pressure was a sign to walk backwards.

Once Asami pass through the threshold, the door slid closed. Her hand began to descent again down past my stomach to the yellow belt, then all movement ceased.

Asami eyes had me in a trance unable to move or speak. I thought that she was coming in for a kiss, but her lips went to my ear instead. "You're too easy." Her voice was low, seductive.

She walked away to sit on the bed right of me, I was given no choice but to follow the movement of swaying hips.

"What? What -uhhh. I. I.  _*Ahem*_ Hey."  _'Yep real smooth Korra.'_

The look on her face haven't changed in the slightest, and I'm 100% sure my face is getting a shade darker by the minute.

"Korra you're drooling."

Shaking myself out of my dumbfounded haze I turned my back to her so I could wipe my chin. Looking over my shoulder I glared at her. Without any other distractions I got back to my previous task at hand, putting the finishing touches on my outfit.

* * *

"How I look?" Flexing my arms to strike a pose, "You look like someone who mean business, but what about the mask? You have to be in character."

"The mask feel weird on my face, plus I don't see the point in wearing this when people will still know that its me."

Asami placed her head in her hands, "That's the point of dressing up. People may know that its you but you have a choice to be something different. Now quit complaining, we're already running late."

Jinora, Ikki, Meelo were all outside clad in red outfits and wearing turtle-lion masks, chasing Naga and a few spirits around.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Tenzin taking long strides towards me, and just when I thought we was going to skip this conversation, "Korra please have the kids back before their bedtimes. Don't give them to much candy." I placed my hand on Tenzin shoulder.

"Tenzin, I'm very responsible-" The sounds of Pema along with Asami chuckles floated to my ears.

Resisting the urge to case both of their heads in a block of ice, I took a deep breath in and exhaled, "I promise to have them home at a decent time. There's no need to worry Tenzin."

Even though their old enough to protect themselves and proved that they can with Kuriva, he still want to keep everyone on a watchful eye.

With that out of the way, we made our way to the docks. After the short boat ride across the bay, Asami and the kids climbed into her Satomobile while I followed behind with Naga.

After finding a place to park, I had Naga carry Jinora and Rohan while the rest of us walked.

We were greeted with bright lights, the sounds of music, the smell of teeth aching sweets, and other foods.

There are a large amount of people dressed as ghosts, ghouls, animals, even as reincarnated Avatars from long ago.

With a Spirit World portal not far away, there's a large source of spirits here that get along with humans. How it suppose to be and should have been a long time ago.

As we strolled around to different vendors, playing games to win stuffed animals and brought a large amount of candy for Tenzin kids and for the ones we pasted by.

Right in the middle of the festival was a stage full of female dancers dressed in flowery kimotos, singing in native tongue. The spirit animals are there either watching or dancing right along with them.

My mother taugh me a few words of the forgotten language. They call on spirits to offer food, games, and peace. A full tribute to them.

I felt a few tugs on my arm, Ikki and Meelo is trying to get me to dance with them. "Guys I don't want to dance." But that didn't stop them from pulling me closer to the other groups of people dancing amongst themselves.

I had no choice but to give into their request. Jinora and Rohan danced together, well she did most of the work since his stubby legs isn't able to move at the same speed of Jinora.

Naga didn't wanted to be the odd one left out, so she walked over to Asami and bowed her head, asking for permission to be her dance partner. Which Asami reluctantly said yes.Naga is a big polar-dog but she is nimble as a cat when she wants to be.

Everyone is laughing and smiling no matter how off beat their were. I wish we can always be this carefree.

* * *

As the evening wore on, we played and petted the spirits that floated past us or they play Rohan.

"Hey bout time we found you guys, we thought you left without us." He pulled us both into a bone crushing hug, once he placed us back down I replied first, "I wanted to take the kids to the festival, you know Tenzin isn't a fun person."

Bolin was dressed in a black and purple jumpsuit. His girlfriend Opal, is in a black long-sleeve leotard with a full body length cape. And Mako, dressed as cop Mako. "Mako why aren't you dressed up?"

Bolin wanted us to dress up as the characters he saw in a popular mover. According to Asami since I'm the shortest of Team Avatar I'm the leader, Robin. Asami is Starfire, Bolin is Beastboy; for obvious reason. The guy in the movers is green and Bolin's an earth bender. Opal is Raven which really don't fit her personality, but she refused to give up the warm cape like robe.

Mako was suppose to Cyborg; a half-man half-machine crazy right, but of course Mako would be that one stick in the mud to not participate.

Mako walked up beside his little brother and put his arms around his neck, "Bolin may can talk me into doing a lot of crazy things but playing dress-up isn't one of them. I should be thanking you, Asami. You brought the Avatar here, I'm off the clock."

I made a deadpan expression, "Come up with a better excuse to get out of work, and this is my off day."

Mako now have a smug smirk on his face, "You remember that big forrest fire that lasted for three days on the border."

I can feel a vein straining to pop out of my head, but I couldn't say anything at the risk of everyone knowing that I lied about handling serious business in the Spirit Word. Also I don't want the kids going back to Pema and Tenzin asking questions about certain words.

It's hard to explain to a twelve year old what sex is. It was funny but the consequences wasn't worth it.

Now that the whole gang is here we enjoyed each others presence and the festival. Making little jokes here and there. We talked of nothing serious, just random conversations here and there, 'til we got stuck debating about our costume choices.

"Asami I don't understand why you chose to be Starfly, shouldn't Korra wear the costume since she can airbend."

I helped showed Ikki point by making a small ball of air to stand on. Bolin made some noise of agreeince, while Asami just shook her head, "Its _Starfire_ , and it made sense that Korra's Robin, she's stubborn and impulsive."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Bolin cut in behind me, "Well you did make me wait two hours in the cold because some guy dropped your noodles."

I look at him hurt, "He dropped twenty yuan worth of Seaweed Noodles."

"Ok, ok I see your point. But what about the time Opal ask us to go to Ba Sing Se meet with Wu."

That's when all of us stopped walking. Jinora, Ikki, and Opal doubled over laughing while Mako rubbed at his temples. "He kept bothering me about going with him to see some movier. So I said no in a more reasonable way."

"You pushed him off the damn balcony!" Mako's voice was harsh, and filled with irritation but lighted with a smirk, "I caught him before he even touched the ground."

"That's not the point Korra."

Asami gave a small laugh then continued, "Lets add on that you always go head first into everything."

"I still do." My statement have two hidden meanings. The slap on my arm from Asami with a creeping blush shows an understanding. I can see the pure struggle of Asami trying not to bite her lip from our shared memories with our time in the spirit world. Lets just say we made a bet where I defiantly cheated.

Clearing her throat and continued, "Korra is technically a hero, and also the shortest of Team Avatar." I was conflicted to argue with her about my height or enjoy the fond memory of the praise I gotten when people believe in me again.

Though the urge to say or do something about being called short is strong, I grabbed hold of Asami hand while we walked, making the ball of air wider until I was a few inches taller then her.

Five minutes of comfortable silence, the kids and Opal started to giggle. I can hear Mako shake his head and groan, Bolin made a loud yawn, stretching out his arms, his unaware weight placed on my shoulders caused me to lose concentration and fall. Now everyone's feely laughing.

* * *

Nearing the end of the end of a block there was a small house with a male crier standing out front, "Come all come everyone, to the haunted house. Is you brave enough to pass through these doors? Avatar and friends! Come show the people of Republic City how fearless you are."

"Jinora, Ikki, wanna come in with me?" They both shook their heads no quickly, so I turned to the rest of Team Avatar and Meelo, "What about you guys?"

Bolin shook his head, "I don't know me and Opal can stay out here with the kids until you get back. I don't want them to be by themselves." His eyes were shifty, even when he is scared he'd look fear in the face.

With no other words said Meelo took ahold of Asami's hand and pulled forward. "Opal I'm leaving in charge. Naga make sure their safe." After scratching the top of her head I followed them inside.

Once the door closed the four of us is drowned in darkness, everything was quiet until the loud banging started.

A body pushed into my back and thin arms wrapped around my waist. "Don't tell me you guys scared, these are just parlor tricks."

"We did see scarier things out on our adventures together." Mako held out his left hand to use a little fire as a light source, I also did the same to make our field of very better.

A few feet away from us is Meelo and Asami. Their eyes are wide and pointing at something behind me. The 'body' and 'arms' I felt didn't belong to either Meelo or Asami. Suddenly the feeling of ice cold wind is on my neck.

"Korra whatever you do don't move." Mako small steps away from is making my brain run rampit with crazy thoughts.

Putting out the flame in my hands, the banging started up again if not stronger but louder. The high pitch voice of Meelo made my ears ring from the offset banging. "Korra, I'm scared." I felt the same but I chose not to voice it. I made a small flame again but this time something unearthly blew it out.

I turned around wanting to see what this ' _thing_ ' was. I was meet with an ashen pale face, dark rings around its eyes. The mouth is stained with ruby red, and large rows of razor sharp teeth are shown.

My reflexes kicked in and I firebend a punch at him that went in vain as the flames extinguish quickly.  **"GET** **OUT!"** The voice is deep but loud. Louder than the banging.

Meelo didn't need to be told twice as he quickly airbend the door open and ran. Asami, Mako, and I had to much pride to run but our steps where unnaturally large.

The man outside the door was nowhere in sight, but we wasn't planning to look for him.

Meelo was huddled behind Jinora breathing heavy and frantically looking at us and the house. My body shook, my throat was dry and itchy. "W-w-wwhat happened to the guy that was here? Where's Bolin and Opal?" My voice betrayed me. The stuttering and fear was appent.

Ikki and Jinora looked at each other then at me, Jinora was the first to speak up, "Korra you got lured in by a trickster spirit. Bolin and Opal thought it would be a good idea to help them. That's why we said no." Ikki voiced her concern, "What happened in there?"

_I'm the Avatar. I've been close to death before since I was 17. I've seen people die and killed a few people myself. How did I let a few spirits get the best of me!'_

Before any of us could answer her question laughter came from behind us, Bolin holding his sides and Opal wiping away tears. "Bo I think we got 'em good."

The three of us is flabbergasted, uncertain of how much of Bolin is influencing her. The world's nicest and patience woman was able to team up with a witty person. The only thing Mako could make out close to words is how.

"I ha ha haahaa. I earthbend the ground a little to make a few rocks bang against the underside of the house. Hah hahaha. Korra you should have seen the look on your face when Opal blew the flames out." Both of them are turning red with the lack of oxygen.

"So that was you guys?" Meelo finally looked up from the comfort of his sister back. "Yep the whole thing. Well not tricking you to go in the house thing, that was the spirits."

Meelo whole demeanor changed, "Whoa awesome! Opal can you teach me how to make that body thing."

"Meelo body what thing?" Now is pure quiet besides from the events happening at the festival. Opal and Bolin looked at us as if we grew two heads each. "There was a big thing with a face, teeth, and arms. I think it was arms."

Still shaking her head no her expression looked worried. Me, Asami, and Mako got a head start walking. Meelo turned an extra shade of white.

When the night over he may need counseling. None of us looked at each other or back to the house. A silent agreement to never speak if this.

We retraced our steps back to Asami's car. Its starting to get late with Rohan was close to sleep, "Jinora tell Tenzin that I'm going to get home late."

* * *

_~30 Minutes later~_

The party is hosted by Varrick. It is filled with people dancing, drinking, or mingling around. Some of the people here have costumes on that doesn't leave much to a person imagination, it's enough to make the people up North blush. It's not in the red light district but it's close enough to say its around the corner.

We're not even five minutes in the door and Mako said he'll pay for the first shots. Everyone looked back at Mako, "Don't look at me like that, I need a drink after tonight."

Mako slid pass me and Bolin to reach the bar that is surprisingly vacant of people.

Ordering five shots of fire whiskey that everyone but Opal consumed. "Ummm, do you know any drinks that isn't so strong?" Opal isn't a drinker like the rest of us, it's understandable. When we go out she always brought fancy wine thats more of Asamis taste. Something that me and Bolin would have a headache trying to pronounce.

After a few more rounds Bolin, Opal, and Asami are happily dunk and wandered somewhere on the dance floor leaving behind me and Mako at the bar.

It's not a surprise that we're the last two there. Water and firebenders are known to have a high tolerance for alcohol, but the hangover effects are something of the worse.

Waterbenders have this feeling of being under heavy pressure. A feeling of being to far below sea level.

Firebenders would wake up covered in a thick shean of sweat that leaves a burning sensation.

Earthbenders, their tolerance is the same to a non bender but the hangover is like hitting your head on bricks.

Airbenders tolerance is nonexistent, same goes for the hangover. It's like they never had one at all.  _'Opal you lucky bastard.'_

Being the Avatar gives me best of four world's. Being able to bend water, earth, and fire at a young age. I can drink at ten in the morning and be drunk by eleven at night. Compared to a drunk Bolin, Asami, Mako, and Opal I'm the only sober one.

The only bad part about this is my hangover won't dissapear quickly as airbenders since I struggled trying to bend it for so long.

"Mako, you wanna pay for the next round?" He shook his head 'No'. "I have work in the morning, and Lin will be a hell storm if she found out I came to work with a hangover again."

Last time wasn't my fault, I told him that drinking with me will be his worse life choice that ended up with both of us at the bar with two empty bottles of cactus juice. So with that he paid the bar tab and left.

Nursing the rest of my fire whiskey, a heavy mass of limp muscles toppled on me. A drunk Bolin had the excitement of a child and the strenght of ten of me.

I cursed inwardly knowing that I have nowhere to run, Bolin wrapped his arms round me lifted me into the air. I can't say anything for him to put me down. As people move out of the way of the drunken earth bender, Opal came up beside us and kissed him on the cheek then ruffled his hair. "Good work Bo but where's Mako?"

He plopped me the ground unceremoniously, I looked up at both of them, "Mako just left. Opal if you don't mind me asking why did you make Bolin man handle me here?

Her lips began to poke out like a childness pout "We're tired of seeing the both of you stuck at the bar while we have fun. I understand Mako doing it but you, I expected better." Opal isn't wrong, we always stayed at the bar until everyone's ready to go home. It's not that we don't want to have fun, we just like the quietness at the bar.

Asami hands grabbing at my cape pulling me to stand, "Your are going to dance and you're going to like it."

The sound of music begain to blare loudly out the speakers. It's something fast paced, saturated in bass. Asami pressed into me playfully, placing her hands on my hips prompting me to move with her.

I never took the time to learned how to dance and I never will, as the Avatar I don't have that luxury. Being a peacemaker between two worlds is a lot of work that need its own attention.

I tried to keep up with her dance pace, trying to find a fine line of not stepping on her feet and tripping myself in the process. The warm blush on Asami face is now reaching her exposed shoulders, eyes glassy with a hungry look and a smirk filled with knowing.

Asami pulled me with her, to where I don't know. There's a door in some far off corner that lead to stairs. "Where are we going?" Asami didn't respond to my question, ignoring me completely, but I gotten my answer when she opened a door that lead to the roof of the building.

Nearing the edge of the roof, we got a beautiful view of the festival happening in the heart of the city. The bright lights and red lanterns gave it a warm glow. I was left speechless.

I felt Asami hand give mines a light squeeze, her jade green eyes looked darker, I didn't take the time to fully look at her features, once her lips were on mines everthing around me faded into the background or turned into white noise.

The fire whiskey taste is strong but not overwhelming. The kiss wasn't hungry or dominating, its slow and timid.

As we pulled away several spirit animals floated around us trying to get our attention. Looking at Asami and the spirits it got me thinking, "Asami do you want to take another vacation to the Spirit World?"

The light blush from the alcohol turnt fully red on her skin, "Yeah let's do it, wouldn't mind another vacation. Plus I need to get even with you from our last bet."

Now its my turn to blush red, I'm scared but excited for whats to come.


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added ending.

It was dark inside the small apartment, the four of us creeped around the living room.

_*Clink*_

We froze in our tracks. I looked to my left at the source of the noise. Bolin almost knocked over a vase that would've shattered if it wasn't for Opal airbending it to soften the landing. "Sorry." Even his whisper is loud enough to startle a house cat.

Not to far ahead of us is a partly closed door that leads into Mako's room.

After me and Asami came back to the party Bolin, of course; wanted to go scare the life out of his older brother.

Before we could turn down that request Opal negotiate that we should help them do this.

It went more like,  _"When Mako wakes up he might use firebending on us. So Korra you take the hit while we run. If you do this we'll pay you with a months worth of Narook Seaweed Noodles."_ To Asami it wasn't a great deal but to me thats once in a life time chance.

Even though they tried to sweeten the deal by buying me a few more drinks, still I'm not drunk enough to deal with their antics but I'm more than happy to play along.

Opal pushed the door open far enough for us to slip through. Once we got into our postions, Bolin is on Mako's right with a descent size rock. _'Wait when the hell did he get a rock?'_

I just shook my head, on one hand I'm amazed that he was able to get a rock pass me with out me. On the other hand I'm amused to see what he's going to do with it.

Opal and Asami stood on Mako's left with the electrified gloves on standby. I floated over him, my left hand held out to stop his firebending and my right is with water as back up. We all wore full Equalist outfits and masks as an added effect.

The quietness is strenuous but we have to make sure this is perfect. Looking around the room everyone gave nods as a signal that their ready, now for Asami count down.

_'1...2...3!'_

Bright blue lights came from the gloves with the sounds of an electric buzz. His eyes shot open, and just as Opal predicted he tried to throw a firey punch at me. I tried to freeze his arms to his sides but Bolin was one step ahead of me and dropped the ten pound rock square on Mako's head.

The prank is fully over now. "Hehe, whoops. Mako? Big bro, you ok?" Silence, "OH MY GOD I KILLED MY BROTHER!" I smacked Bolin in the back of his head before he could freak out anymore. "Keep it down, he isn't dead just passed out."

We looked amongst each other, waiting for someone to say something or come up with a way to explain to Mako when he's awake, that knocking him out cold was an accident on Bolin's parr.  _'Or we don't have to tell him. I'm really liking this option.'_

_***BANG BANG!'** _

Not a second later we heard banging on their front door. "Mako, Bolin! We heard yelling is everything alright?"

Bolin eyes went wide with fear, "Thats our landlord. Korra what are we going to do?"

"Why you asking me? You and your girlfriend thought it would be a good idea to do this." I pointed an accusing finger at Opal.

"Asami gave us the Equalist outfits and equipment that she  _claimed_  was laying around in her closet." Opal threw the blame to Asami then continued, "Why were these in you closet anyway."

Even in the darkness of the room both of our faces are burning bright red. "What I do with clothing is my business.  _*Sigh*_ Korra is the sober one, she could've prevent this by sayin 'No'. I say she should take full responsibility."

My mouth hanged open I can't believe my own girlfriend would throw me under the bus without a second thought. "All of you are adults and can take care of yourselves! Be responsible like m--"

_* **BANG! BANG!***_

The loud bangs stopped me from completing my sentence. It sounds like he's tring to break down the door.

Without any words or explanation, I pulled Asami to the window and jumped. Opal is not far behind, lifting a heavy and crying Bolin. "I can't go to jail!"


End file.
